Rose and Albus at Hogwarts
by grangergal101
Summary: This is the story of Rose Weasely and Albus Potter as they attend the prestigious Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, their friends, triumphs and more. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express**

As the Hogwarts Express prepared to leave, Rose Weasley made her way down the aisle to find a compartment. She did this alone as her cousin, Albus, was still saying goodbye to his father. She wished he was there right now, with her, as a large number of students were hanging out of their compartments to look at her and were beginning to make her feel embarrassed. All she wanted was a compartment that was empty, so that she and her cousin could start their journey in peace.

When she finally found a compartment, before sitting down to wait for her cousin, she waved out the window to her parents, uncle and auntie, her brother Hugo and to her cousin Lily, both who weren't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet.

Albus entered the compartment and Rose immediately relaxed. At least she wasn't the only one getting all of the attention. Se wondered how James put up with it all, yet again, he had always been a show off; her uncle always said that he took after his grandfather.

Two girls appeared outside the door of their compartment, they were the only ones who didn't seem to be staring. It was a refreshing change for Rose. One was blonde about the same height as Rose; she was wearing a Purple T-Shirt with a pink top underneath and a black skirt. The other looked exactly like her except her hair was red and curly and she was wearing a blue dress.

"Hi, I'm Anna Faulding and this is my sister Emily," said the blonde girl, "Do you mind if we share a compartment with you? All of the others are full."

"Sure," said Rose, she'd wanted to make friends and these were the only two girls who didn't seem to know who they were, she liked that about them. "I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus." Rose was fairly confident that if they didn't recognise her then they wouldn't recognise her name. However, she was careful not to mention her cousin's last name just in case. After all her uncle Harry was always slightly better known.

The two girls sat down on the remaining two seats of the compartment and looked at their companions nervously. "Are you two from wizarding families?" asked Anna, who was always more open and friendly than her sister, "We aren't, our parents were so surprised when we got in. But they understand. Apparently not many people from non-wizarding families have siblings who are also magical, but it could be because we are twins."

"Oh" said Rose, so she was right, they didn't know about her parents. _So __**that's**__ why they didn't stare_, she realised. "Yes, we are from wizarding families, though my mother was Muggle-born."

"Muggle-born?"

"Non-wizarding people,"

"Does it make a difference?" Anna asked, the worry rather evident in her voice.

"Not at all, as I said my mother was muggle born and she was one of the best in her year. So was Albus's grandmother, isn't that right Al?"

Albus looked up, he had been paying attention but his mind was still lingering on the information his father had given him about being able to choose which house you wanted to be in. "Oh yes, it doesn't matter if you are muggle born." he stated. It was then that he took a good look at Anna, she was very pretty and her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

"So, have your parents told you anything about Hogwarts?" she asked the two.

"Well there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

"I know, they were named after the four founders, my sister told me, she read it in 'Hogwarts: A History'. They are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. My sister has read all of the school books already; she likes to read," replied Anna, she didn't like books much, but had read some and found them rather interesting.

"Well, when we get there, we are sorted into each of the houses by the sorting hat, it's a hat that is bewitched to read your mind and put you in the house you belong in."

The four of them, well three, as Emily who was too shy to speak just listened, continued to talk about Hogwarts. They talked about nearly everything else in the wizarding world too, until a knock at the door stopped them.

"James!" Albus exclaimed, wondering why his brother was bothering to come down and see how he was going.

"I was just coming to remind you two to get into your robes because we are nearly there, little bro. Mum made me promise to. See you!"

With that, the four of them changed and continued to talk until the train came to a halt outside the station.

As it stopped, Rose, Albus, Anna and Emily rose from their seats and made their way through the mass of students all proceeding to get off, and stepped onto the dark platform. _This must be Hogsmeade,_ Rose thought, remembering the stories her mother and father had told her of their own time at Hogwarts. She knew she would not be travelling by Thestral this year, as her parents had already informed her. They had not, however, told her exactly how she _was_ going to get to her new school. As she thought of this, she heard a familiar voice.

Hagrid, her father's friend was calling: "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" As they approached him, he gave Albus and Rose a big smile. Rose then informed Anna how they knew him; though she seemed to be intimidated by his considerable bulk.

**Please note : **

**This is my first fic ever and the first time I have done anything even remotely like this so please review, ideas and thoughts appreciated and any**** comments on how to improve my writing would also be great.**

**Please, please, please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

**Pre Chapter notes:**

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat**

**PLEASSEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Story:**

Anna looked up at Hagrid's hulking form, and was instantly intimidated. However, after being introduced by Rose, she became more relaxed. It was something she had noticed about Rose in the short time they had known each other, it was easy to trust her.

She looked around the group of her soon to be classmates and realised that most of them seemed to share her first opinion of him. Most seemed to be reluctant to get too close to him and some were even seemed to be looking at him with frightened eyes.

The group followed Hagrid down a steep path and Anna started to wonder exactly where Hagrid was taking them, but before she could think to ask Rose about it, they came upon a clearing at the edge of a great black lake. There were many gasps as the children got their first look at Hogwarts.

As instructed by Hagrid, they divided into groups of four and boarded the small boats that were moored on the edge of the lake. Rose, Albus, Anna and Emily seceded that they should share a boat. Once they had all climbed in the boats slowly moved forwards towards the castle.

Though Emily was excited about going to Hogwarts, her excitement was tainted with a sense of dread as she approached her new school. Emily had trouble making friends. It wasn't that she didn't want friends; it was just that she didn't have her sisters open personality, she was shy and relied heavily on her sister to help her make friends. This was the reason she hadn't said anything on the train.

.

_What if it was all a big mistake and I have to go home? _She thought to herself, _What if I get put in a different house, how will I make friends? What if the sorting hat tells me that I'm too shy to be a Hogwarts? _

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Rose, "there is a giant squid in this lake".

Emily was quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. She had been absentmindedly trailing the hands in the water as the boat moved through the water. Emily didn't quite know if she was joking or not, but was unwilling to find out, so she kept her hands safely inside the boat for the remainder of the trip.

The boats stopped at an underground harbour beneath the school. They all stepped out of the boats and followed Hagrid up a small set of stairs.

The group stopped outside a set of large oak doors. The door opened and a stern faced witch stood before them.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall!" Hagrid said the confusion evident in his voice.

"Pomona is sick tonight, thank you Hagrid. I shall take things from here" said Professor McGonagall. "Please follow me."

Professor McGonagall led them through the castle doors into a large entrance hall and then into a smaller antechamber. It was there that she turned around and addressed her new students. "I am Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. *The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very special ceremony because, while you are here, your family will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history and each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will loose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honour. *Now form a single file and follow me.

The group obeyed their headmistress at once and followed her into the great hall. As they entered, many people looked at the small group. The Professor then brought out an old hat on a wooden stool. They waited for a few minutes and then suddenly a hole opened in the bottom of the hat and it began to say:

"_The four founders had a woe,_

_For they each believed that some,_

_Deserved more the places at this school,_

_That something should be done._

_So one plucked me off their head,_

_For he had a thought in mind,_

_And proposed a great idea,_

_That would last for all of time._

_In me they put their knowledge,_

_and instilled all of their values._

_They made me quite unique,_

_So I indeed could tell you:_

_In which house you belonged,_

_For your seven years to be,_

_They were not suited for this task,_

_So they left it all to me._

_*You might belong in Gryffindor,  
_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
_

_Set Gryffindors apart;  
_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
_

_Where they are just and loyal,  
_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
_

_And unafraid of toil;  
_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
_

_If you've a ready mind,  
_

_Where those of wit and learning,  
_

_Will always find their kind;  
_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
_

_You'll make your real friends,  
_

_Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.*_

_So pick me up and try me on,_

_For you will never find,_

_A hat like me in all the world,_

_Or one with greater mind."_

**End Chapter Notes:**

**Note: * indicate that it is a quote from Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone***

**The reason why Hagrid is confused when seeing Professor McGonagall is that as Headmistress it would not be her job, I have used Professor Sprout in this case, but I suppose any teacher could have been given the job.**

**Please Review**


	3. An unexpected sorting

**Chapter 3 – The unexpected Sorting**

**Just so everyone knows, sorry for the slow updating, I have been really busy and stressed and have recently started work on another fanfic, keep an eye out for it (DA Still Recruiting), updates should be coming more regularly though soon because holidays start soon. On that note exams come before them and school must take precedence.**

**I know it is extremely shory but I really wanted to end it there and I am sorry for the massively long wait, I had some beta issues and such.**

**Oh…. I don't own any recognisable Characters in this fanfic; it has been on my birthday list for several years, but unfortunately, no luck.**

'When I call your name, you are to come up and be sorted,' explained Professor McGonagall.

'Anderson, Anna,' called Professor McGonagall and Anna walked confidently up to the stool and put the sorting hat on her head. _She's always so brave, _Emily thought to herself. _I wish I was like that._

'Gryffindor!' Anna walked happily over to table that were cheering. _Presumably Gryffindor, _Emily thought to herself.

'Anderson, Emily.' Emily's nerves seemed to have intensified by now. She was sure that she wouldn't be put in Gryffindor, she wasn't brave enough, but she dearly wished she would, she wanted to be put with her sister. She walked tentatively up to the sorting hat and Professor McGonagall placed it on her head.

'Ah! Ms Anderson,' whispered a small voice in her ear. 'A little shy are we? But so much courage waiting to be displayed, and fierce loyalty, I think you would be best in … Gryffindor!' the last part was to the whole room and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Emily ran over to the Gryffindors table and sat opposite her sister, beaming, she was in Gryffindor, with her sister! Emily couldn't stop thinking as the sorting continued, what had the sorting hat said about courage, she was never courageous! How could she display bravery and courage when she had a problem just talking to new people?

Soon they were joined by Albus, Rose, a dark haired boy named Hayden, a girl with long blonde curly hair names Shaylee and a platinum blonde haired boy who looked rather unhappy. This boys name was Scorpius Malfoy.

*******************************

Scorpius Malfoy sat at the Gryffindor table, across from Albus Potter. This boy, Scorpius knew, was the son of the _famous Harry Potter_, saviour of the wizarding world. Next to him was Rose Weasley, the daughter of the other two members of the golden trio. _Why did I have to be sorted into Gryffindor, of all the bloody houses? H_e thought to himself. _Dad__ is going to be so disappointed that I didn't get into Slytherin. It wouldn't be so bad if I was in Ravenclaw even, but Gryffindor! I'm stuck with blood traitors and mudbloods__!'_

**Sorry for this being such a short chapter, but I just can't seem to make it any longer!!! Reviews will hopefully be more frequent as holidays are approaching, but sadly as holidays approach, so do exams, so I'm not sure but I will try to update soon.**

**If you like my story, REVIEW! – Anonymous reviews are now enabled.**

**If you don't like my story, REVIEW!**

**If you are going to kill me for not putting Scorpius in Slytherin, REVIEW! (No flames though please)**

**If you are good at constructive criticism, REVIEW!**

**If you have any typing abilities whatsoever, REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Introductions

**Hey guys, sorry again for the shortness of the last chapter and the long wait, but alas, EXAMS consumed most of my time until now. Good news, they're over and so I will have more time to spend on this *does little happy-dance***

**Sadly I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the characters associated with it, and when I come to terms with that I must realise that I probably never will *sad face*. The only thing I DO own when I think about it, is my plot and my original characters (Anna and Emily), I don't even own this computer, it's my twin sister's = P**

**Oh and on another note, I don't own The Hunger Games either : ( it belongs to Suzanne Collins**

Professor Dumbledore gave his usual speech informing the new students and reminding some of the older students, looking directly at James Potter as he did so, that the forbidden forest was out of bounds and dismissed the students from the great hall. Rose, Emily, Albus, Anna and Scorpius (the latter rather reluctantly) followed their house prefects to Gryffindor tower.

'Fidelis,' the male prefect, Jonathan Wood, said and the portrait of the fat lady swung aside to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

'Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys, your rooms are first on the staircase to the left, girls to the right. You will find your things already up there,' instructed the female prefect, Ella Jordan. With that the first years followed her instructions and went to their respective common rooms.

*** * * * * **

**First year girl's dormitory**

Rose, Anna, Emily and Shaylee entered the room. There were four, four-poster beds draped with gold and crimson curtains. Each of their trunks was sitting at the foot of their beds.

Once Rose was finished unpacking, she had an idea.

'How about we all play a get-to-know-you-game,' she said brightly. 'We are going to be living together for a majority of the next seven years, so we might as well get to know one another.' This comment was directed more at Shaylee, as she had gotten to know Anna and Emily on the train. _Although,_ she thought to herself, _this might get Emily to open up a bit more too_.

The girls agreed and decided to sit in a circle in the middle of the floor. They decided that first they each had to talk about themselves for a minute. Rose was first.

'Hello, my name is Rose Weasley; my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley nee Granger. I have a little brother, Hugo, (he's nine) and lots of cousins. My best friend, Albus, who is also my cousin, is another Gryffindor first year. My favourite colour is green and my favourite quidditch team is the Holyhead Harpies, my aunt Ginny plays chaser for them. My entire family have been in Gryffindor, uh…' She paused for a minute, trying to think, 'Oh look, my time's up.'

Anna went next: 'Hi, my name is Anna Anderson; I have one sibling, Emily, my twin, who's sitting right next to me. My parent's names are Amber and Julian Anderson and they are both school teachers. My favourite colour is blue and I love to draw. I'm a muggleborn in case you haven't figured it out and I like to play basketball. When I found out I was a witch, I nearly had a heart attack, but now I'm just excited to be a part of this world. I wish I could have brought mine and Emily's dog, Shadow, but we're not allowed to. She's a black Labrador-that's a type of dog,' she quickly added it the confused looks on her roommates faces.

After that it was Emily's turn. 'I'm Emily, Anna's twin, we're obviously not identical. I'm very clumsy and my favourite colour is purple. I like to read a lot and my favourite book is called _The Hunger Games__. _Like Anna, I also wish we could have brought Shadow with us.' Emily's speech finished 15 seconds short but they agreed that she could stop there considering that Anna had already said almost everything.

'Hi, I'm Shaylee Carlson, my Parents are Alicia Spinnet and Jacob Carlson. My best friend, Katie Long is coming here too, but she has the flu at the moment so she isn't here yet, I really hope she's in Gryffindor. My favourite quidditch team is the Chudley Cannons. I have an older brother, Anthony Carlson, he's in his fourth year, Gryffindor. I also have a little sister, Maree, she's nine too. I am really happy to be in Gryffindor because both my parents, and my brother are in Gryffindor.'

After their little introductory speeches the four girls moved on to play truth or dare.

*** * * * ***

**First year boy's dormitory**

Albus, Hayden and Scorpius entered their dormitory. Their trunks were all sitting by their beds. Albus had the bed closest to the window, Scorpius beside him and Hayden beside him. 'Hi, I'm Albus Potter,' Scorpius heard Albus greet the other boy.

'Hayden McKinnon,' the other boy replied enthusiastically. He made to greet Scorpius, but the latter directed a withering glare at the former, giving the impression it would be best not to go near the young boy.

'You don't have to be such an arse you know,' exclaimed Albus, angered by Scorpius's behaviour. 'You could try to be nice, we're going to be living together for the next seven years and it would be better spent if we were friends.'

Scorpius shot him a look of loathing, 'I do not need your friendship, nor do I want it. You do not deserve it and therefore I will not extend it towards you.' With that he stormed out of the room cursing the fact that he had been placed in Gryffindor.

The two remaining boys glanced at each other, confused.

'What was that all about?' asked Hayden.

'No idea' replied Albus.

BETA'S NOTE: Random facts you may or may not know about the next generations

_- George married Angelina and they had two children: Fred and Roxanne._

_- Oh! And Scorpius's mother's name is Asteria Greengrass (not Pansy Parkinson, yay! _ _)_

_- And Luna had twins with Newt Scamander's...nephew?Their names are Lorcan and Lysander._

_- And Scorpius's middle name is Hyperion. (Bunch of weirdos the Malfoys XD)_

_- Percy married someone called Audrey and they had two children called Molly and Lucy_

_- Bill and Fleur had two more children after Victoire: Dominique and Louis_

_- Charlie never married and had no children_

**Oh I just noticed the other day, when they first meet Rose they say their last name is Faulding, I'm just fixing it now sorry. **


	5. Scorpius POV

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the lack of updates, but I went on holiday and had no internet access then came back and I am now currently trying to juggle year 12, more 6 hours of extracurricular activities, work, this and a small amount of social life (which I'm currently **FAILING** at) _without _having an emotional breakdown and am thus far unsuccessful. Oh and on top of ALL OF THAT MY COMPUTER BROKE WHEN I FINALLY WROTE THIS AND I LOST ALL MY WORK :'(

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately no matter how much I dream I am not and never will be the wonderful J.K Rowling therefore none of the recognisable characters belong to me :(

I have added lyrics for inspiration :D tell me what you think :D

_**  
"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me?" 

_**-Welcome To My Life**_

_**Simple Plan**_

Scorpius stormed down the corridor, he had to get away from them. He knew that he had to find somewhere to hide before a teacher found him, after all, he _was_ out of his dormitory past curfew and it would only make things worse if he were to get in trouble before the first day of classes.

He found an empty classroom near his common room and slipped into it.

He couldn't believe it, _**Gryffindor**__ of all places. _He could have handled it if he were in Ravenclaw, _but Gryffindor!! Dad is going to __**kill**__ me!! He'll be so disappointed. I'm in a house with blood traitors and mudbloods...  
_ While most of the wizarding world's opinion had changed to be more favourable to muggle-born witches and wizards, Draco Malfoy's views had not changed. He was not as publically vocal about it as he used to be, but he still believed that he was superior and he had imparted these beliefs upon his only son.

He sank down to the floor in despair and was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the entrance of another person into the room.

'Mister Malfoy, I think you should follow me to my office,' came the soft-spoken voice of Professor Longbottom.

Scorpuis looked up in surprise but followed his head of house nonetheless, wiping away his tears as he did so. _Malfoys never cry in public._ Yes, he was a little worried about getting in trouble, however, even if this teacher was the head of a house that he never wanted to be a part of in the first place, Scorpius still held great respect for those in positions of power over him, a value that had been instilled upon him since birth.

'Take a seat, please.' Scorpius obeyed, feeling more and more uneasy by the minute. W_hat will happen if he calls my father?___Scorpius thought panicking; his father loved him but was very strict nonetheless and had warned him not to get into too much trouble. After all, Malfoys were above that kind of nonsense. Little did he know of the things his father himself had gotten up to while he was in school.

Professor Longbottom seemed to sense his unease and spoke up, 'Now, Mr Malfoy, you know that it is well past curfew and in any other circumstances I would have given you a detention on the spot.'  
Scorpius gulped, what was he going to do if he wasn't giving a detention?  
'However,' Professor Longbottom continued, 'I think that I may know what is upsetting you.' Scorpuis thought it a long shot that anyone could understand what he was feeling right now but remained quiet all the same, wanting to show respect to his professor. 'I know that you probably wanted to be in Slytherin like your father, most kids do, but sometimes, that is not always where you belong. I can assure you that over the many years that I have been teaching here the sorting hat has scarcely been wrong in its judge of character, I'm not saying that Gryffindor are better than Slytherin by any means, I am just saying that it has put you in Gryffindor for a reason and while you may not be happy with the choice you would do well not to dwell on what could have been. Rather, you should embrace what is happening in the present. I myself once felt that I didn't belong in Gryffindor; I didn't feel brave or courageous by any means. Alas, the sorting hat proved me wrong as I got older as it will hopefully prove you wrong. Do you understand what I am saying?' Scorpuis nodded. 'Great. I will walk you back to Gryffindor Tower and for future reference: I will not be so lenient if you are caught out of bed after curfew next time.'

Scorpuis acknowledged his warning and followed his professor back to Gryffindor and mumbled the password to the Fat Lady who was not pleased to be woken up but could not complain too much owing to the fact he was with a teacher.

He noticed as he walked through the common room to head towards his dormitories that one of the mudblood twins was still up, he briefly wondered about this but it was getting late and when he spotted his warm, soft four-poster bed, all other thoughts were pushed from his mind.

**Authors Note: **I apologise again for the massive delays, but hopefully I will be able to get a chapter written this holidays so it should be up (providing all goes well) within the next two to three weeks.

As always please R&R every review will be replied to and is much appreciated.

**Beta's Note: **Another chapter brought to you by the Anti-Run-On-Sentence Brigade.


	6. Encounters

**Author's Note:** Hey sorry for the major (3 week) delay from when I was going to update. I wrote this in the holidays and I lost it, rewrote it, lost it again, was too busy to rewrite it and finally found it. I hope you like it and that it was worth the wait. I really do. I apologise for the shortness, but I have been really busy

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters therein. This is just my take on things. Though Emily and Anna are completely mine

**Encounters**

The next morning Rose and Anna woke Emily to go down to breakfast. _That's weird_, Anna thought, _Emily is usually up before me, she must have stayed up late last night reading again._ They made their way down to the common room where they found Albus talking to a boy they recognised form the sorting the night before. They soon learned that this boy's name was Hayden.

Within a few minutes Shaylee climbed through the portrait hole buzzing with energy. Her friend Katie had just been sorted into Gryffindor too and would be well enough to join them in classes later that day, though she was just being checked out by Madame Clearwater, the matron of the hospital wing since Madame Pomfrey's retirement two years after the second wizarding war.

The group of first year Gryffindors, conspicuously lacking the presence of a certain blonde haired pureblood, made their way to the great hall for breakfast. When they arrived, said Gryffindor was just finishing his cereal and left as soon as the group sat down.

Once they were finished eating, Professor Longbottom ventured down to the group and handed them their class schedules. He also requested that someone give Scorpius his class schedule so that he knew where he was expected to be. When nobody volunteered, Emily reluctantly agreed and headed for Gryffindor tower.

When she found that he wasn't in the common room she decided to look elsewhere. She knew from _**Hogwarts: A History **_that while he did not have access to her common room, she had access to his and decided to look there.

She found him sitting on his bed looking at a photo of a blond man with fine, aristocratic features and a clearly defined chin. Standing next to him, wearing elegantly cut, emerald green robes, with golden blonde locks arranged in ringlets around her face was Astoria Malfoy. In between them was a boy of about 5 years old with features almost identical to his fathers, wearing a dark black suit. It was Scorpius.

'Um,' Emily started shyly, Scorpius looked up defensively and then relaxed. _It's just the mudblood from last night,_ he thought to himself. Emily quickly laid the timetable on his bed and began to hurry out of the room.

'Wait,' called Scorpius as she was half way out the door. There were advantages of having a bed furtherest from the door after all... 'Why were you in the common room late last night?' He wasn't interested in the little mudblood, just curious, that's all. Or at least, that's what he told himself. Mudbloods and their business didn't interest Malfoys, after all.

Emily pondered his question for a few seconds, wondering if she could trust him with the truth. She had heard the story about the night before, and Rose had explained that his family didn't think highly of muggleborns, but then again, he didn't seem to fit in yet either so perhaps he could understand her situation. She decided to trust him. 'I was thinking about why the hat put me in Gryffindor. I don't really think that I belong in Gryffindor. I mean, I wanted to be with my sister Anna, but I don't really think I'm Gryffindor material. I'm not brave, or daring, outgoing or anything remotely like that I'm just plain Emily Anderson. I'm an ugly, shy nervous bookworm.'

This answer truly struck Scorpuis as he had been experiencing similar doubs about the sorting hat's placement, though he felt he didn't belong for entirely different reasons. He considered voicing his own insecurities but reconsidered. After all, she was just a little mudblood and he had no reasons to want to try and comfort her. The unease that he was experiencing at that moment was because he was in the presence of scum, not because he felt for her situation. He ended up replying with the same words that had been reeling through his head for the past couple of hours, that the sorting hat had put her here for a reason, and walked straight past her.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello all. I am sorry to say that this is **NOT **a chapter. Ur to other commitments and school and lack of inspiration at the moment I regret to inform you, my lovely readers that I can no longer continue this story and so am putting it up for adoption. Anyone who is interested can PM me. If someone were to adopt it I would give them a summary of where I saw this going, which they are completely free to ignore as hey so please. If no one does, I may come back to it at a later date.

Once again, I am terribly sorry :(

Thanks to:

Rubika Rose

StrangeWomanWithJellyBeans

Ctc

Bella Cullen

Dorothy

Lord Quazinix

And Caitlin.P for reviewing.

Yours truly,

_Grangergal_


End file.
